


Blood and Sand

by Madrisbon



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Bottom Portugal(Hetalia), M/M, Top Spain (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrisbon/pseuds/Madrisbon
Summary: 在那团火快要熄灭的时候快点转身离开，你只能看到那海上夕阳无法描摹其千分之一的火红，你只能记住他跃动时的灵巧，鲸油的乐器，燧石的曲调，你只能用余生回味那时感受到的、仿佛要把你燃烧殆尽的热情……快离开吧，千万不要回头，不要回头，对火焰来说最残忍的不是熄灭，而是被你看见那苟延残喘的余烬……
Relationships: Portugal & Spain (Hetalia), Portugal/Spain (Hetalia), Spain /Portgal(Hetalia), Spain&Portugal(Hetalia), 西葡
Kudos: 3





	Blood and Sand

1  
安东尼奥第一次见到佩德罗，是在斗牛场内的某个房间。  
观众们一阵高过一阵的欢呼与呐喊，裹挟着刺目的阳光与呛人的黄沙涌入狭窄的廊道，最后穿透这扇薄薄的门，血腥味便于虚幻似的嘈杂声中充盈。  
显然花镖手精彩的刺镖让人们迅速忘记了被掀翻刺伤的长矛手。主斗牛士不顾劝阻，暂时搁下利剑与红布，同几个男人一起用担架将重伤的伙伴送到这里。

逼狭昏暗一隅，基督戴着荆棘花冠被钉死在墙中央的十字架，这个民族的灵魂里有一种虔诚崇拜超越所有其他，这便是对十字架受难的虔诚。然而，在所有的十字架基督像代表作都能看到被夸大殴II打、刺伤与惊人的肌肉收缩，引人同情的淤斑和溃烂伤口，人们为此害怕哭泣，却没能发现，落败却荣光的上帝被刻画得太过凡人。  
斗牛士们上场前，总会对着雕像祈祷，对着这痛苦的神情，这扭曲的面庞，头颅浸透入死亡给予的鱼肚白之中，或许这样方可激发他们灵魂深处的敬畏，沐浴在神圣的信仰之中，主替他们承担了苦难，于是他们得以豁尽性命投入和猛兽的死斗。

重伤的长矛手被搁置在简陋的床上，医生上前来检查伤势，凶残的猛兽顶龘破他的胸腔，碎了他的骨头，在黄沙地上留下一道不详且断续的血痕，不幸的男人连呻龘吟都无法发出，血沫在喉咙里翻滚，死死睁大着双眼已是回光返照。  
医生摇了摇头。  
站在他床边的安东尼奥表情愈发凝重。同伴低声提醒作为主斗牛士他应快些上场，他攥紧了拳又放开。此刻濒死者和受难雕像的神情同样痛苦，而斗牛士垂眼祝愿前者安息，又转身跪下向后者祈祷——赐予他无尽的勇毅与无畏吧，让他得以在双目仍称得上清明的时候紧握利刃，让他得以用热情融化在其后穷追不舍的死亡的阴影。

就在他起身准备穿过廊道回到黄沙场时，他听到了一声叹息，在廊道之外传来的阵阵喧嚣的余热中，这声叹息显得这般轻，又这般突兀。让他几乎不受控制地回过头来，然而往后回忆，这在当时确实是错误的举动。他本应该心无旁骛地冲过廊道。

他看到一个贵族打扮的男人垂首半跪在将死的长矛手榻边，褪下手套去紧握后者布满血污且因剧痛不断颤抖着的手。显然这位大人物只是从观众席绕进了这里，出于某种未知的原因。安东尼奥可不记得自己不幸的朋友认识哪位显贵，在马德里，这些和公牛搏斗的勇士们甚至连亲人都没有。  
而斗牛士的目光一接触到他的脸，便移不开了。那是怎样的神情？眉头紧蹙，悲悯的目光如同退潮的海水，其间深邃的哀痛将要把人拖拽而入，唇角却又带着安抚似的微笑，他用唇亲吻着那双手，丝毫不顾其脏污，也毫不畏惧沾染上死亡的气息……直到长矛手最后一声呼吸消散在昏暗之中，才沉默着站起身来。安东尼奥这才后知后觉这是一位多么俊美而优雅的男性。

感受到了斗牛士的注视，男人抬眼望向这边，宁静的哀伤褪去，而温和的笑意又轻轻上涌。谁敢相信，在此昏暗一隅，对视的一瞬间被疯狂拉长，拉长……悲伤与恐惧如同公牛死前激扬起的黄沙，或者是花镖嵌入皮毛，缓缓地沉淀下来，停止了震颤……这一切，让安东尼奥心中燃起了荒诞到令他后怕的渴望，还未能说清楚这渴望是什么，冰冷的利剑便被自己紧紧握住，主斗牛士匆匆穿过廊道，深红色的布在阳光下如羽翼般伸展，隔开生与死，割裂开抛掷在勇士身上的鲜花与渗透入沙地中的鲜血，瞄准，引逗，躲闪，观众席爆发出一阵又一阵的欢呼。  
直到手中利剑深深刺中斗牛，鲜花与喝彩长久不息，他依旧有些恍惚，目光游离不定，似乎在找寻着什么——他明知道自己看不到太远的地方，而当某顶深咖啡色的帽子落在自己面前时，他循着捕猎者般的直觉猛然抓住了看台上朝自己微笑的男人的身影。这位贵族就坐在第一排，眨着眼做出了一个噤声的动作，似乎想要让斗牛士替自己保密方才在房间里发生的一切，他还戴着那双手套，手套与衣袖间隙露出了蜜色的皮肤，如同某种隐秘的邀约。

这时候斗牛士才冷静地回忆起了那时于心中燃起的、荒诞到令他后怕的渴望——得到这个仅有一面之缘、甚至连名字都不知晓的男人的吻。  
——哪怕像那位长矛手一样从马上跌倒，被猛兽顶飞，血龘肉模糊，痛苦不堪？不，不，不，这太愚蠢，太荒谬了。他过去，乃至现在都从未想象过自己会有这样癫狂的念头。但是在满地的鲜花之中，他弯下腰，拾起了那顶帽子。

风裹挟着盐，在那明镜似敞亮的心上，留下一道细微的疮痕，隐痛循着缓变的裂隙窥入。

2  
“请柬？”  
安东尼奥伸着懒腰，睡眼惺忪地朝助手笑了笑，接过早餐——黑咖啡，面包和当季的柑橘。但愿咖啡里加了足够多的糖。  
“是梭罗家的伊莎贝拉小姐寄来的，她希望您能去她府上做客。”  
“伊莎贝拉……”安东尼奥边啃着面包边在脑海里搜寻这个名字，然而无果。  
“就在昨天，她和她的兄长一起前来观看了您主场的斗牛，被您的精彩表演所折服。非常想要与你结识。”助手一边解释，一边将玫红色的信函放在床边。

安东尼奥并没有看它，而是垂眼去剥橘子。年轻的斗牛士对这些上层人的把戏早有耳闻，父亲也曾再三叮嘱——邀请与结交不过是富人们的一时兴起，除了钝化他的神经，放逐他的勇气以外没有半点好处。酒精会酥软勇士的骨头，垂青不过是贵妇人们打发时间的伎俩，如同花镖手们用饰以花色羽毛的金属利钩刺中公牛的背脊，缓慢地消耗着其沸腾的血液。  
更何况，他没有太多的时间能拿来挥霍了。

“亲爱的伊戈尔，替我拒绝吧。”

“实际上……”助手露出了惋惜的神情，“今天还是佩德罗先生的生日，会有不少名人赴约，不乏编写报纸的记者和一些全马德里有名的画家，皮特先生也在，他曾经可是替马诺莱特先生画过像的哩！”在他看来，这或许是安东尼奥在退隐前提高知名度的好机会，虽然后者早已赢得了不少金钱与荣誉。

“佩德罗先生？是那位伊莎贝拉小姐的哥哥吗？”  
“是的，其实您见过他——就在昨天，您还记得吗？他来到房间里，在基督的雕像旁陪伴不幸的胡利安度过了生命的最后时刻。虽然令人费解的是他们并不相识。”

安东尼奥剥橘子的手颤了颤，一不留神指甲嵌入了果肉中，酸甜的果汁溅在了手背上。

“我现在去回复？”  
“不……等等，伊戈尔，让我再考虑一下……”

助手有些许困惑，通常情况下，只要安东尼奥做了决定，就很少有人能让他回心转意，他最了解这位斗牛士了——外表温和开朗，骨子里却像牛一样执拗。

“请好好考虑……您昨天晚上抽烟了吗？”安东尼奥并没有抽烟的习惯，瞥见摆设用的烟灰缸里堆着的烟蒂，助手感到非常奇怪。“这对您的眼睛不好，您也知道……”

“啊，嗯，突然想抽就……抱歉。”年轻的斗牛士喝了一口咖啡，意料之中被苦得皱起了眉。而在敞开着窗户的夜晚，他也是轻微皱着眉，烟雾自指间弥漫，将白日的场景一遍又一遍回放——不是浇了鲜血的黄沙场，不是欢呼喝彩的观众席，而是……  
那双眼睛，鼻梁的弧度，还有嘴唇，不吝被血垢脏污的嘴唇。

原来他叫佩德罗。

3  
“今天晚上你好像非常心不在焉。”  
身姿英挺的斗牛士着正装显得愈发帅气，他将额发梳了上去，此刻正略显拘谨地端着酒杯，站在舞池旁。流淌于碰杯声与香水味之间的音乐非常符合西班牙旧贵族的审美。  
“啊……”  
“你在盯着哪位小姐？看得如此入迷。”伊莎贝拉朝她笑道，发间的花瓣伸展，弧度如红唇般柔软。在这灯光之下，她显得异常美丽。  
“并、并没有。”  
安东尼奥敛起目光，神色有些不自然，“我只是第一次来这种场合……”这副青涩的模样和斗牛场上的游刃有余截然相反，伊莎贝拉觉得他实在是可爱。  
“那么，我们去舞池里玩个游戏吧。如何？如果你赢了，我会告诉你一个秘密。”她凑近他，耳语。

秘密，似乎是石竹的淡粉构成了这个词语的底色，会是何种秘密？喷香信封折叠着的暧昧词句？刻在包裹着水晶香槟的金黄锡纸之上的隐秘邀请？水晶吊灯之下的游戏对于终日在裹挟着血腥味的黄沙场同死亡游戏的斗牛士而言太过幼稚——就如同为贵妇人拾起绣着番石榴的手帕较之替贝罗尼卡为受难的生灵掩面，但他也并不会敷衍。至于秘密，安东尼奥实际上并不是很感兴趣，他不过是妄图寻找昨日于心中掠过的恍如错觉般的震颤，那个人是否在舞池中央？

“把这杯酒抢回来。”伊莎贝拉夺过安东尼奥手中的酒杯，艳红色的裙裾随一个转音摇摆，她毫不突兀地融入了舞蹈的人群中，如同一条珍珠项链上的珍珠，随音乐颤出圆润且动人的光芒。冒失的斗牛士避着人群紧随其后，惊扰了一对对男女，他们在心中诧异安东尼奥的失礼，又饶有兴趣地看着女主人和英俊青年的游戏，此时一支舞曲即将结束，在其尾音落下前，伊莎贝拉跑到舞池中央，拽过了正欲和舞伴完成最后一个回旋的佩德罗的手，将酒杯塞入了他的手中。

“好哥哥，以你的名誉保证，你可千万别让我身后的那个家伙抢到酒杯。”  
“哦，亲爱的贝拉，你总是打断我们两个。”佩德罗的舞伴柔声嗔怪，无奈地皱起了眉。  
“真是太抱歉了克里斯蒂娜小姐。”伊莎贝拉勾勾红唇，露出一个灿烂的笑容，又撩了撩她的头纱，“不如下一支舞让我陪您跳？”

一曲收束而另一曲伊始，佩德罗正欲转身，便被鲁莽的斗牛士拽住了衣袖，抬眼去夺酒杯的安东尼奥瞬间愣住，趁此间隙佩德罗踩着节拍挣脱了他的手。

安东尼奥的心跳同舞曲明快的节奏与独特的切分音杂糅在一起，转而又变得无比清晰。他以蟹形猫步横行着前进，佩德罗颇具默契地斜移着后退。欲进还退，快慢错落，这一刻斗牛士仿佛又回到了黄沙场上——不过没有人声鼎沸，他也并未穿着那镶有金边的华丽衣服，而是在很久很久以前，小山村的天空还泛着层若隐若现的紫，田野间的空气是如此清新，他赤着胳膊与双足，蹦跳着踩过干草堆，趁驻扎于树林中的异乡旅人弹唱尤克里里时顺走耷在马背上的一块布料，随后溜进畜养斗牛的农夫家中，翻过石头砌的墙。性格暴烈的公牛用嵌着两团火焰的眼睛怒视自己，而自己摊开布料与之嬉戏。激动，却又安宁。  
竟然回想起了如此陈旧的往事，本以为这么多年过去，这种感觉已然被忘却——同死神游戏中体悟到欢愉与美感，不必担心自己的斗篷该要交予谁，也不必担心衣服上是否会有不详的褶皱，不必担心循着乐曲的步伐是否迷人、而挑龘逗闪躲的动作是否隧了观众们的愿，更不必担心自己的血会不会渗透入黄沙、凝固于地母的怀抱。他只需要沉浸在对美的追逐之中，他愿意燃烧他所有的血液。

安东尼奥一手揽住#佩德罗的腰，另一手紧紧捏住他的手腕，而佩德罗向后倾去，半跪在地上，端着酒杯的手环住对方的脖颈，丝带系着的发散开，那张脸让安东尼奥忍不住凑近，再凑近，而鼓点骤急——真奇怪，舞者们分明靠着那样紧，重心偏离，却又能那样干脆利落地分开。又一个转音，佩德罗踢起的腿跌入安东尼奥手心，那只手不自觉的上移令他挑了挑眉，斗牛士瞬间红了脸，竟忘记去争夺酒杯。  
他们忘我地追逐着，热烈地纠龘缠着，时退时近，踩着音乐的间隙，优美地跌入怀抱，又决绝地逃离——似乎永远都只差一步。  
最后斗牛士擒龘住佩德罗的腰，借势将佩德罗托了起来，瞄准好猎物，只待四个八分音符，便能在放下他的同时夺得酒杯，赢得游戏——然而佩德罗抬着头，扶住他的肩膀，另一手伸展开来，并在乐声的高龘潮处松开了五指——

“啪——”

碎裂的玻璃片在大理石地板上弹跳，琴弓最后一次与琴弦唇龘齿相龘交。余音震颤。

安东尼奥带着错愕盯着佩德罗的脸，他的目光潜入那双带笑的眼睛——就仿佛这个凝视过后就会永久失明似的，此刻连呼吸都似乎是惊扰。  
斗牛士没有如愿赢得游戏，对手实在是太狡猾。但是他仿佛已经听到伊莎贝拉用珍珠母贝柄的香扇掩住红唇，凑近他的耳边，告诉他那个秘密，组成这个词语的底色可不是石竹的粉，而是鲜血的红——

“亲爱的安东尼奥，我想你已经爱上了眼前的人。”

4  
太荒谬了，这片土地上总是充满了所谓一见钟情的故事。西班牙，他太虔诚，太纯粹，又太热烈。沉迷于仙女眼眸的侯爵之子，仅仅一瞥，便苦苦追寻那抹绿色直到溶化于湖水之中，爱上雕塑的军官，彷徨在深夜的教堂，被复活的龙骑兵砸得脑浆#迸#裂——只是为了得到一个冰冷的吻……  
浸泡于羊#水中的雏形，日复一日流淌于人间的单调色块，等待被某束奇异色彩冲击，被撞入爱河，其间裹挟的，或许是永生的美与浪漫，或许是悲剧的端倪——直到坠入冥河。又或许两者兼备。

5  
佩德罗坐在告解室中，等待着一窗之隔的牧师。他很少来教堂，并没有发觉自己坐在了圣职人员的位置上。  
聆听忏悔的神父无疑是世上知晓最多个体秘密的人，捍卫着忏悔公正，接纳一切污浊的秘辛，抚慰着痛苦的灵魂——再将一个个名字，一桩桩罪恶烂在心中，佩德罗觉得这实在是了不起，特别是在如今这个坏时代。  
有些乱的脚步声打乱了他的思绪，来者拉开绛紫色的门帘，坐在了自己的对面。他们隔着一面木质的墙与嵌于其上的一小扇花玻璃，看不清，也无意去了解对方的面容，却缓慢地将心敞开。

“我……”  
“父啊，我想我坠入了爱河。”

没等佩德罗说出一个完整的单词，对面便传来了年轻男人的声音，疑惑的贵族本想澄清自己的身份，然而这声音颤抖着悲伤与迷茫，令他忍不住垂下了眼。

“……我亲爱的孩子，我想这并不是一件应该忏悔的事情。”

男人并没有对这略显陌生的声音起疑，反而感到了一种莫名的心安。  
“不，您不明白，这种爱是绝对不被允许的。”  
“请别担心，我们无法反对爱情。就如同——”  
尊敬的安德拉德，想来您不会介意我偷用您的诗句来安慰这位可怜的人吧。  
“无法反对树叶的颜色，无法反对浪花的抚摸，无法反对阳光，亲爱的，我们不能那么做，没有人能那么做。”  
在男人的记忆里，神父念着这些话时的语气，实在是太温柔，在那音节的间隙，仿佛真的有初春的芽颤抖着被染绿，又有浪花蜷缩着蓝色的脚趾，而阳光被缓缓剥撕成一条条淡金色的游鱼，穿梭在他混乱的脑海里。

“您愿意听听我的故事吗？一个本该独自迎接梦想破灭与黑暗余生的斗牛士，却不幸地爱上了甚至没有交谈过的男人。您能相信吗？”  
当然能，佩德罗想，在这片血痂黑色的土地上哪里还有可以称得上疯狂的事情——每个人都是疯子。

6  
男人并不擅长讲故事，他先是磕磕绊绊地描述所爱之人的眼睛。  
“神父，倘若您看到了那双眼睛，您就能明白……”

佩德罗不甚清楚，男人描述那双眼睛有着海的色泽，有着退潮的牵引力，又闪烁着暗火，能轻易点燃某种渴望，太矛盾了，水与火怎能同时出现在同一双眼睛里？

“为什么你这么执着于他的双眼——我知道您肯定想要这么问。”忏悔者笑了起来，“因为我正在缓慢失去我的眼睛，用不了多久它们就会瞎掉。与他对视，我总担忧下一秒就会失明。”  
“……很遗憾听到这个。我的孩子。”  
倘若失去光明对常人而言是痛苦，那么对斗牛士而言就是双倍的痛苦——在过去那些荣光的日子里，唯有慷慨的光明，陪伴他度过上黄沙场前的惶恐不安，也唯有慷慨的光明，记录了他与死亡动人的博弈。然而泛滥着鲜花香气的光明是那么短促，谁愿意在黑暗中回忆他金色的脸容？

男人继续他的故事。他讲昏暗光线之中，在生与死的间隙里他们的对视，似乎从冥河之中支流出爱河，或许爱河与冥河本就源于一处；又讲黄沙场上，在满地鲜花中他们视线相交；之后酒液洒了一地，而斗牛士已然醉得不省人事。没有只言片语，他们跳舞，却仿佛跳尽了一生的默契。

佩德罗听着，先是瞪大了双眼。而后无声地笑了起来。

“这真是荒谬至极，不是吗？如果那位名叫佩德罗的贵族知道我这肮脏的想法会如何……我简直无法想象。”男人苦笑。  
佩德罗看不到他的脸，眼前却已然出现了他皱眉的模样，就如同昨夜在舞池旁。

“你真的爱他吗？一见钟情很可能只是一时兴起。”

“我非常确信自己深爱他。”

“哪怕这份爱不能给您带来半点好处？我的斗牛士。或许这份爱会蚕食您的勇气，会腐蚀您无瑕的心，会一点一点地，将嫉恨与堕落教给光明磊落的您。会让您不敢再直视公牛的利角……握不住十字头的短剑。就算这样……”

“我也渴望得到这份爱，并且因为这份渴望痛苦。”

“……那么我也有一个故事要告诉你。”

佩德罗与安东尼奥面对面坐着，仅仅隔着一层木质的门与模糊面容的花玻璃。这是他们交错人生的第一场对话，却含着这般沉甸甸的情感——仿佛不早点说出来，一切就会成为被焚毁的未尽之言。

“关于一个百无聊赖的男人被某位斗牛士吸引的故事……安东尼奥，我今天来这里，本来是为了忏悔。看来不再需要了。”

现在，似乎不相爱才是最深的罪孽。他垂下眼，如此想道。

7  
“所以是你让伊莎贝拉邀请我参加那天的晚宴的吗？”安东尼奥站在窗户旁，回过头问道，又迅速转头去看窗外。  
安东尼奥的院子里种了几棵柠檬树，在这个季节，随夜风涌动着清香，太阳就像燃烧着的柠檬，夜的手将它剖开，汁#液飞溅，于是有了星星。

“是的。但是并没有想到你会来。”佩德罗大大咧咧地脱着#衣服，“呀，你脸红了？”  
“……没有。”  
“耳根红透了耶，斗牛士先生？”他觉得有趣，朝安东尼奥走过去，“你不会是第一次带人来你家吧？”  
他戳了戳斗牛士的背脊。  
“这种事情……”安东尼奥满脸通红，抓住了他的手腕，“我又有什么办法，毕竟我……”  
亲爱的，真应该看看他的眼睛，无暇的橄榄绿色的眼睛，太通透，太明亮。  
“还是第一次喜欢一个人……”

佩德罗愣了一会，没忍住“扑哧”一声笑了出来，安东尼奥正想对他的嘲笑行径表示抗议，他那张漂亮的脸便凑近了自己，近到可以看清楚眼睫在泪痣上织出的淡淡一层阴影，又是对视，仿佛下一秒就要失明般，哪怕窒息也要跌入那双眼眸的对视。于是斗牛士吻#住了他的唇——既没有从马上跌倒、被牛撞飞，也没有血肉#模糊、痛苦不堪，他实现了这个愿望。

“……明天你还会来看我的斗牛表演吗？”安东尼奥下巴搁在佩德罗肩膀上，紧紧环着#他的腰。  
“你是需要一个人来替你保管斗篷？还是想要收到我送的鲜花——”佩德罗双指掐着烟，汗湿的几绺发丝粘在脸上。  
“不，我只是想让你看着我而已……”斗牛士的声音沉了下来，热气在佩德罗耳边绕着，“既然你说是因为我的斗牛表演爱上我……那么在我仍旧可以称得上是斗牛士的时候，好好看着我吧。”

在这双眼睛依旧可以谈的上清明的时候，在他依旧能够紧握利剑的时候。

夜色是这么深，他们身上还残存着火焰的气味——情#欲的火焰。安东尼奥却要去讨论灰烬——就仿佛是佩德罗一时兴起去看的第一场斗牛，主斗牛士的脸上沾着死去猛#兽的鲜血，宛如喜悦的泪水，掌声与欢呼中他就像打了一场完美胜仗的古罗马英雄，女人们带着隐秘的心愿抛掷鲜花——倘若能得到他献上的牛耳，倘若能得到勇士的爱，男人们带着钦佩脱下礼帽，这是挑战死亡者应有的荣誉。  
而佩德罗却从他的影子里看到了残骸与墓碑，在他的眼睛里看到了哀悼与悲悯——斗牛士在为自己的宿命吊唁。

“我当然会来，亲爱的，不过想要我精神旺盛地来看你的表演……下次就对我稍微温柔点吧，你真的毫无经验诶。”佩德罗笑着打破了略显沉重的气氛。

“你这个家伙……”不用去看就知道斗牛士肯定又是满脸通红。  
“快睡吧。”  
佩德罗本来想亲吻他的眼睛，又害怕烟草味对他不利，于是灭了烟，吻了吻他的脸颊。

主啊，我祈求您，不要让热风滚烫他的视线，不要让黄沙进他的眼睛，不要让鲜血污浊他的眼球。

8  
佩德罗并没有想到安东尼奥会受伤，他已经看了好几场以安东尼奥为主斗牛士的表演，似乎已经习惯他每次都能将全场的气氛带至高龘潮。  
这伤口就仿佛是一个不详的隐喻——虽然仅仅是被牛角勾破了缀满亮片的华丽衣饰，留下半条不深的血痕。但也并不妨碍他在观看比赛的时候心跳紊乱，在斗牛士笑着给自己处理伤口时皱起眉头。

“别露出这样的表情，这种伤口不用多久就会愈合。过不了两天我又可以重新登场了。”

“你是不是已经没法分清那头牛的冲势了？”  
“……是啊。”安东尼奥咬着绷带的一头，扎紧伤口，“但是最后还是看清了，只是反应太慢而已，下次……”

“安东尼奥。”佩德罗打断他，“我觉得你的视力情况已经无法支持你继续斗牛了。你的医生，你的助手应该也这样告诉过你吧。”

“但是斗牛场的人和观众并不知道这件事。”站在一旁的伊戈尔点了点头，“佩德罗先生，希望您能替我们保密。”

“……”佩德罗摘下手套，走近斗牛士，替他解开包裹在腰间的长布腰带，他垂着眼，目光仿佛在叹息，“是时候该放弃斗牛了。虽然这很可惜。”  
“放弃？现在还太早了，等我彻底看不见的时候再放弃吧。”安东尼奥笑道。  
“彻底看不见？你难道不知道现在的你有多危险吗？你已经看不清公牛的利角了，你根本就等不到那个时候……或许下一场比赛——如果你不放弃，下一场比赛你就可能会被死神抓住。”

“那又如何呢？”安东尼奥的眼睛依旧是那么通透，实在难以想象他即将坠入永恒的黑暗。

佩德罗突然有了一种自己被愚弄了的感觉，要知道，在此之前，没有任何人能够这般愚弄他。这让他有了把自己掐死的冲动——被安东尼奥的神情迷住的自己，被安东尼奥拾起落在地上的礼帽那虔诚的姿态自信的自己，在舞池里被安东尼奥托起的自己，在教堂的告解室与安东尼奥互通心意的自己，以及把自己献给这个随时都准备好赴死的斗牛士的自己。

“那又如何呢？”佩德罗眯着眼睛笑了起来，他觉得这一切实在是太荒谬，“既然这样，一开始为什么装出一副没有爱就会死去的样子？如果你一开始就想着觅死，为什么又要告诉我，你坚信自己深爱着我呢？”

在助手露出错愕表情之前，贵族戴上手套，转身离开，或许他该庆幸这一切还并没有被发觉，没有成为家族的丑闻。伊莎贝拉今夜依旧会举办宴会，而自己依旧会在舞池里同某位小姐共舞——跳着正统的舞步，而非为了迁就某位冒失鬼别扭地踩着女步。  
本就是荒谬至极的事情。拜托，佩德罗能做什么呢？和他一起被牛撞死在黄沙场上？他连让斗牛士对这个世界产生一分留恋都做不到。

9  
佩德罗并没有打算再去看斗牛比赛，或许波旁王朝的那位君主的看法是对的，这太野蛮，太血腥，也只有西班牙，这片反复受创，又反复愈合所以变成血痂黑色的土地才会对此痴迷不已。

再次与伊戈尔见面的时候，西班牙的斗牛节接近尾声，秋天却才刚刚开始。夏天就像一团火焰，瓜达基维河的胡须发红，仿佛在流血，又仿佛极度快乐。他正漫步街头，海报干瘪在木板或者是栏杆上，那是三月前后、斗牛节开幕的时候大伙贴上的，经过日晒雨淋，或者是调皮孩子们兴奋的注视——他们并不会恶作剧地撕下海报，斗牛士是他们的英雄，是每个人童年的梦想与一生憧憬。已经辨认不出他们的面容，但是就算色彩褪去，纸张斑驳，其英挺身姿依旧不变。

“哥哥，你在想什么？”伊莎贝拉笑着挽住他的手。  
“我在想我们为什么要起这么一大早来市集。”佩德罗应景地打了个哈欠。看吧，用不了多久，冬天过去，这些海报就会被崭新的、色泽鲜艳的新的海报覆盖过去，旧人也会被新人取代。属于斗牛士的时光通常只有短短几年，他们会负伤，会衰老，会畏惧死亡——无论是因为爱还是恨，而真正传奇的斗牛士，到死为止都不会离开黄沙场，或者说，正是因为殉于黄沙场，他们才成为了传奇。

他感到有些迷茫，于是停止继续思考下去。

“佩德罗先生，佩德罗先生！”  
耳边突然传来了喊叫声，他回过头，一个略显陌生男人正拨开人群，朝自己走来。  
“伊戈尔？”  
来者正是安东尼奥的助手，他看上去神色慌张，似乎有什么要紧事。  
“太好了，没想到竟然能在这里遇见您，我正要去您府上一趟。”  
“发生了什么？”伊莎贝拉饶有兴趣。  
“安东尼奥先生让我把这封信转交给你，给了我一笔钱便解雇了我。”他从怀中掏出一个牛皮纸信封，递给佩德罗，“或许他已经预感到了……”伊戈尔深吸了一口气。  
预感？预感到了什么？  
佩德罗接过信封，里面是一张斗牛比赛的门票与一张纸条。

他知道这一天的到来，他的愤怒不过是无理取闹，多么自私啊，在安东尼奥的脑海里佩德罗将永远是年轻美丽的面容，而佩德罗却苛责安东尼奥放弃他用一生追随的名誉与荣誉。  
他无法阻挡他的毁灭——就像是无法反对爱情，无法反对树叶的颜色，无法反对浪花的抚摸，无法反对阳光。但是可以给我们死亡——最渺小的事物，仅此而已。

“哥哥？”  
伊莎贝拉疑惑地望着颤抖着双手的佩德罗。

10  
佩德罗觉得自己要被亲#吻窒息了，是的，被安东尼奥亲#吻窒息，斗牛士似乎要将所有过去未能落于他唇上的吻，将来永远不能落在他唇上的吻全部于此刻全部交予。他的背抵在门框上，手腕被紧紧捏着——仿佛要被捏碎似的，这时候他才明白上一次这位勇猛的斗牛士是多么温柔。

窗外，风穿过柠檬树被阳光炙烤得有些干瘪的叶子，留下连续不断的簌簌的声响，初秋的月亮流淌着甜蜜的深金色。

他眯着眼，所有酝酿好了的嘲讽与刻薄话，最终都无法从喉间到达舌尖。他就不该打开那封信，他发誓，如果能将那封信扔开，撕碎，或者抛进火炉里，他绝对会那么做的。

一吻#吻#到呼吸困难，披散的头发黏在脸庞之上。安东尼奥擒住佩德罗的腰冲龖撞，后者颤抖得就像被蛛丝缠住的蝴蝶——他早就被蛛丝死死缠住了，从看到斗牛士挥舞红布的第一眼开始。  
是啊，安东尼奥说的没错，佩德罗爱着的就是身为斗牛士的他，他爱他捉弄死神，爱他同猛兽共舞时那忘我与迷人的姿态，爱他的残忍，又爱他的仁慈，用最高超无情的技巧逗#弄，又用最果断决绝的方式终结。 他爱他是悲剧的模样，他爱他如同俄尔普斯回头，他的爱人最终再度坠入地狱，而那因为思念与痛苦而写下的乐曲、打动了宁芙与哈迪斯的歌声永世回荡、成为绝响。如若他没有回头，如若安东尼奥放弃了斗牛，佩德罗会继续爱着瞎了眼、再也不是斗牛士的男人吗？会爱皱纹攀上他的眼角、爱岁月佝偻他英挺的身姿吗？  
安东尼奥真是太狡猾了。

梅希亚斯不愿被衰老索取，甘愿用英雄的死来回避平凡的生。而他呢？他依旧能爱着年少时的小山村与梦想，爱着自己作为斗牛士的荣誉，以及，被爱人永远地爱着最耀眼的姿态。

“和我讲讲你的故事吧，我的斗牛士。告诉我，你追求的美，到底是什么东西？”

他们彼此都心知肚明这是最后一次。却又如同第一次热恋，赤龘裸着相拥，被激情与爱龘欲裹挟。直到石灰白的天明——噤声，死已经在他过去的疮疤里埋下了白色的卵，他全身的鲜血已经涌动着作为燃料。  
爱河的尽头支流出冥河伊始，而它们最终归于一处。

【终】  
佩德罗替安东尼奥换上缀满亮片的衣服，布质的腰带一圈一圈地裹上他的腰，看上去有些滑稽，他的指尖带着眷恋——仿佛替上战场的爱人披上盔甲，佩德罗明白眼前人渴求死的意欲，安东尼奥将要殉于荣誉，而自己将要用爱情陪葬。斗牛士朝他笑，亲爱的，就像他们初见时自己朝斗牛士笑——他们感到悲伤与恐惧如同公牛死前激扬起的黄沙，或者是花镖嵌入皮毛，缓缓地沉淀下来，停止了震颤……他们拉着手越过廊道，就如同越过这一生的黑暗。  
佩德罗明白，安东尼奥的利剑与公牛的利角将同时击杀彼此。

“adiós。”  
“adiós。”

转身离开，他听到主斗牛士进场观众们的掌声与喝彩，亲爱的，像极了为他们的婚礼献上祝福，所以他才应该因喜悦而流泪。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 把这一生所有的爱燃烧给你，把这一生所有的血流淌给我所追求的美。亲爱的佩德罗，正是因为你，我才能没有遗憾。


End file.
